Urban Sketchers
Urban Sketchers (USk) (в переводе с — «urban» — городской, урбанистический и «sketch» — зарисовка, эскиз, набросок, произносится «у́рбан ске́тчерз») — мировое сообщество художников профессионалов и любителей, которые делают зарисовки с натуры в городах, поселках и селах, в которых живут или в которые путешествуют. Движение Urban Sketchers началось в 2007 году, когда журналист Габриэль Кампанарио создал группу на Flickr. В 2009 Г. Кампанарио сделал Urban Sketchers некоммерческой организацией (501 © (3) tax-exempt). Манифест урбан скетчеров переведен на несколько языков. Девиз Urban Sketchers «We show the world, one drawing at a time!» (в переводе с с — Мы показываем мир, рисунок за рисунком!) История Сообщество Urban Sketchers образовалось в 2007 как группа на Flickr. Основатель Urban Sketchers, Габриэль (Габи) Кампанарио — испанский журналист и иллюстратор, который живет в Сиэтле, США. Работая журналистом в газете The Seattle Times (и в печатном издании, и в блогах), он не только пишет статьи, но и размещает там свои истории и зарисовки. Поскольку все больше людей стало размещать сови рисунки в сети, Габи Кампанарио создал группу, чтобы поддерживать людей, которые в своих рисунках с натуры изображают те вещи и события в жизни, которые непосредственно происходят здесь и сейчас. В 2008 году Кампанарио создал Urban Sketchers blog. Участие в блоге возможно только по приглашению, и количество участников ограничено 100 «корреспондентами». Так появился термин Urban Sketchers корреспондент. Кампанарио приглашает определенных людей в блог в качестве корреспондента, и эти люди берут на себя ответственность регулярно размещать там рисунки. Вместе с набросками корреспонденты также публикуют описания и истории своих набросков: где и когда был сделан набросок, а также — несколько слов о рисунке. Постепенно блог Urban Sketchers стал популярным и собирал сотни, а затем и тысячи просмотров каждый день. В ХХ веке практика создания зарисовок стала менее популярна, чем в предыдущие 100 лет. Это связано с тем, что фотография вышла на передний план и стала более предпочтительной для передачи изображений в журналистике. Создание набросков было позабыто и перешло в студии классических школ искусств, став практикой, известной в узких кругах, но позабытой обычными людьми в повседневной жизни. А потом тенденции снова вернулись к искусству. В начале 2000-х, в кофейнях, парках, на улицах и в аэропортах все чаще можно было увидеть человека, рисующего в маленьком блокноте ручкой или кисточкой. Создание зарисовок (скетчинг) переживает подъем как практика, а сообщество Urban Sketchers поощряет участие в движении путем общения, мастер-классов и построения онлайн нетворкинга. В декабре 2008 Габи Кампанарио учредил Urban Sketchers как некоммерческую организацию (501 © (3) tax-exempt). Был также выбран совет директоров. Задачи организации: # увеличить художественную и образовательную ценность рисования с натуры # увеличить ценность рисования с натуры как способа повествования # развивать практику создания набросков с натуры # объединять людей, рисующих с натуры, по всему миру Деятельность У сообщества Urban Sketchers есть манифест: # Мы рисуем с натуры, в помещении или на улице, и изображаем непосредственно то, что мы видим. # Наши рисунки повествуют историю нашего окружения, историю мест, в которых мы живем и в которые путешествуем. # Наши рисунки — это «запись» времени и места. # Мы правдивы в изображении сцен, которые видим. # мы используем любые материалы и уважаем индивидуальные стили друг друга. # Мы поддерживаем друг друга и рисуем вместе. # Мы делимся нашими рисунками онлайн. # Мы показываем мир, рисунок за рисунком. Скетчинг Urban Sketchers — это разноликое сообщество людей, объединенных страстью к скетчингу (созданию набросков). Когда скетчеры собираются вживую или онлайн, они много общаются и обсуждают, например, кто какие материалы использует. Рисование в общественных местах открывает возможности для общения. В большинстве своем они доброжелательные и приятные: когда хозяин кафе угощает чашкой кофе или когда скетчера приглашают прийти и сделать зарисовки закрытого мероприятия, на которое иначе не было бы возможности попасть. Например, когда группа музыкантов Flon Flon en Musette проводила концерт на улице, их нарисовал урбан скетчер, который в этот момент был рядом. Этот набросок впоследствии попал на обложку CD альбома группы, а скетчер был приглашен на частный концерт. В 2011 Габи Кампанарио опубликовал книгу The Art of Urban Sketching («Искусство урбан скетчинга»), в которой разместилработы лучших участников сообщества. Симпозиумы Сообщество Urban Sketchers организовывает урбан скетчинг симпозиумы. Это радостные мероприятия, где встречаются профессионалы и любители, и 3 дня рисуют с натуры, посещают мастер-классы, участвуют в групповых обсуждениях, посещают лекции. * Первый Международный Симпозиум Urban Sketchers был проведен в Портленде, штат Орегон. 29 — 31 июля, 2010. * Второй Международный Симпозиум проведен в Лиссабоне, Португалия. 21-23 июля 2011. Его посетило 200 участников. * Третий Международный Симпозиум Urban Sketchers провели в Санто-Доминго, Доминиканская Республика. 12 — 14 июляб 2012 * Четвертый Симпозиум Urban Sketchers был в Барселоне. 11 — 13 июля, 2013 * Пятый Симпозиум Urban Sketchers будет проведен в Парати, Бразилия. 27 — 30 августа, 2014. Сообщества Участники группы Urban Skethers создали множество региональных сообществ. Корреспонденты главного блога Urban Sketchers, администраторы групп скетчеров на Flickr, а также Urban Sketchers энтузиасты создают локальные группы и собирают скетчеров на совместные Urban Sketchers зарисовки. Например, на мероприятия в группах Urban Sketchers во Франции, Берлине, Израиле, Чикаго приходят десятки людей, а группа Urban Sketchers в Сингапуре насчитывает сотни участников. Локальные группы Urban Sketchers функционируют аналогично главной группе. Во всех группах придерживаются Urban Sketchers манифеста и следуют требованиям урбан скетчинга, но при этом каждой группе присущи региональная и культурная индивидуальность. У многих групп есть свои блоги, куда корреспондентов приглашают по географическому признаку. Другие группы, например, на Facebook или Flickr, принимают всех. Сообщества Urban Sketchers Это неполный список, полный можно посмотреть тут. Ссылки * ^ «Urban Sketchers Flickr group». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers FAQ». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers Facebook Group» Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «About Urban Sketchers». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers 1st International Symposium 2012 — Portland». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers 2nd International Symposium 2011 — Lisboa». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers 3rd International Symposium 2012 — Santo Domingo». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. * ^ «Urban Sketchers 4th International Symposium 2013 — Barcelona». Retrieved on February 6, 2013. Ссылки * * San Francisco is Sketchy — And, For Once, This Is a Good Thing, SanFrancisco Weekly * Sketcher captures Auckland snapshots, The Aucklander, New Zealand * Drawing group makes collaborative effort of showing Memphis to world, The Commercial Appeal. Memphis * Meet Omar Jaramillo Traverso, The Independent. Canada * Malaga, una de las cuatro ciudades espanolas representantes del movimiento Urban Sketchers en el mundo, Europa Press News Agency. Spain * Como mirar a traves de un lapiz, El Pais. Spain * Il mondo raccontato con la matita, Il Corriere de la Sera. Italy * Artistas que toman el pulso a Malaga, Diario Sur, Spain * Portland, OR Urban Sketchers * Urban Sketchers Hong Kong ???? Категория:Коллективное творчество